The Little Sunshine I Met One Day
by noelle.ssi
Summary: Kageyama Tobio, 23 years old, has just met the most annoying little ball of energy yet. Though, this ball of energy that annoys him so much makes his heart beat like crazy. A part of him thinks the guy is cute, and another part of him just wants to bury a hole and hide in it forever. But, when one thing happens to Hinata, he's left questioning this unfamiliar feeling in his chest.
1. First and Second Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu! Or it's characters or it's plot or anything in general.**

 **A/N: helloooooo, me again, lol. This one might possibly have 8 or so chapters and I will try to lessen the sadness and add more possessive/protective/jealous Kageyama. xD anyway, hope you like it!**

 **Now you can chill and read~**

* * *

The sun hid as quick as it came behind dark, gloomy clouds and it started to rain, much to the many crowds' dismay. Inside that umbrella-filled crowd, however, was a boy who seems to be in his 20s. Few stared at him for being unsuspectingly drenched in the rain, not really caring about the dampness and what dangers that could cause. Was he mad or sad?—His face didn't really show any hints. Is he okay?—He's drenched and gloomy, of course he's not okay. Many questions were raised but not voiced.

Then it came, another boy, same age but doesn't really look it with his height, who looked the exact opposite of the gloomy raven haired man. The ginger-headed one seemed so bright and energetic that he probably didn't even need that blue umbrella to protect himself. As they all crossed the street, it seemed like the rain had lifted with the ball of sunshine in the middle of the crowd. And it sure as hell made their day better somehow.

It was like the man was an eternal supply of sunshine.

The other male furrowed his brows in irritation as the crowd dissipated. He was drenched in rain for goodness' sake, well that is one _good_ way to start the first day of work. That bright and sunny ( _and kinda cute_ , his mind said, and he had to punch himself for that) shorty had to add up to his headache as well, _ugh just kill me now..._ , he thought.

He started to walk slowly, seeing his usual eating place getting nearer and nearer each step. His dull, drenched raven hair had droplets of rainwater that rolled down his face each second it dropped, which the shorty from earlier suddenly pointed out, thus scaring the crap out of the other. "What the hell?!", the raven yelled, causing the other to flinch and apologize sincerely. "I didn't mean to...I'm sorry.. It's just that, you shouldn't keep your hair wet or you'll get sick, and your clothes are drenched too.", he smiled awkwardly.

"Someone I barely even know shouldn't just suddenly talk! And why does my wellbeing concern you?!"

"Yeesh, if I'd known you were so grumpy I wouldn't have talked then."

"...", he merely glared at thin air.

"...? I'm Hinata by the way, Hinata Shouyou."

The other cocked a brow, _why's he giving me his name now? This dumbass is fucking irritating.._ , he thought. _But he'll just keep on bugging me if I don't respond._ He utterly gave up. "Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio.", he said.

Hinata's face lit up as he smiled widely, visibly satisfied. "Well, see you again some time! I have to go to work!", he said all-too-happily as he sprinted right into the building they almost passed by. Kageyama stared at the door that closed slowly with a chime of the bell on top, clicking his tongue in utter annoyance.

 _I don't care..I don't care where he works...I don't care about him at all...I fucking dON'T._

His mind yelled at his heart for beating like crazy the whole time, but a picture of the shorty's smile suddenly flashed in his mind and he had to slap himself for it. _It's not like he's cute...or something..._ , he thought but paused when he realized what he had just thought. _Oh God I sound like some gay tsundere character. Ugh_

Kageyama walked away quickly, a deep blush dusting his pale cheeks. The rain had been long forgotten.

The next day, Kageyama found himself walking in the same street from yesterday's events for no reason. Well, he _had_ a reason, but chose not to voice it out in his mind because he swears he will punch the guy next to him if he does. _I'm not expecting him, I'm not expecting him, I'm not expecting him..._ , he repeated over and over in his head.

Truth be told, he really was expecting the little sunshine boy- er, _man_ \- but was unable to hide that fact.

Soon, though, Kageyama's stomach started to growl in hunger. _Ugh_. He then saw a building that looked oddly familiar. It was a café that he distinctly remembers serves really good food; now he recognizes it completely. He looked around for some reason and started to walk over to the light-colored building.

Kageyama's face dropped at once when he opened the door, only to find a group of delinquents and their friend who was smirking and fondling Hinata's ass and thigh. Nobody else seemed to notice since they were in a secluded part of the café, and Kageyama really regretted what he was going to do next.

Out of reflex, he rushed to the group, grabbed the fondler's wrist and threw him to the ground at light speed. The bastard's friends stared in utter disbelief, Hinata just looked like he was about to throw up or gag. Kageyama stopped, glaring at the man below him, "death" written all over his face.

The manager of the building found out what had happened and questioned everyone. "These bastards were harassing your employee!", Kageyama yelled at the top of his lungs, now causing all of the customers to give looks at them. "But...but we don't actually have proof of tha-", the manager was cut off.

Kageyama breathed in before yelling at the top of his lungs, much louder than before, " _proof_?! You want fucking proof? Now you listen here, _manager_. One of your employees were _sexually harassed_ and you think these people aren't capable of that? The thing is, why would you still need proof if what you're seeing right now is the exact proof you need? What, I would just barge into their business to randomly throw this man onto the ground for no reason? Why do you think that shorty over there looks like he's about to cry?!", at this, the manager shudders in fear. The feeling in the raven man's eyes was nothing but sheer anger. On the other hand, Hinata was now looking at Kageyama and felt a little bit of a spark in him as he shyly took a very small step back.

"I-I'm very sorry, sir...I will report these men immediately. T-thank you for your brave action, though, sir.", the manager said as he bowed frantically. Kageyama merely huffed but let him go for now.

The group of delinquents were then kicked out in no moment's hesitation.

For a few moments, Kageyama had to stare at thin air. Until Hinata appeared in his line of vision. "Uhm...I guess..we met again in a really bad situation, huh?", he awkwardly started.

Kageyama didn't respond at once, Hinata, who noticed this, looked down. "Sorry for troubling you..." "Does that always happen?", with this, the ginger-head is caught by surprise.

"Wha..? No, no. It was my first day yesterday, remember? And that only happened today.", he answered shyly. Kageyama blushed when he did a little pout and had to control himself. "I-I see..", his heart did a short _ba-thump_ which he hated the most.

 _Is this what I think it is?_

Soon afterward, Hinata smiled at him widely, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks. The smile had sent an impact right into Kageyama's heart like a hard _wack_ to the ribs.

 _Oh, shit._

* * *

 **OOHH damn I thought it'd be a one-shot but I am tired so I'll do a long one instead. I'm sorry if it was rushed or something, but I really seem sucky right now because I'm on the verge of flopping down on the bed and sleeping like a log. I do hope you guys liked it though! Should I continue this, tell me if you want me to! I'd be glad. Very glad. Also, if I should improve some little things (presumably avoiding ooc characters maybe?) please tell me!**

 **Thank you for reading! See you next time!**


	2. Discovery

**Hey hey heeyyyy, guess who's not in school todaaay. Omg that rhymed- anyway, since I took the day off from school today, because I fainted at home, I can post chapter two today! By the way, if anyone's curious as to what days I will update: I don't have a schedule at all, I update randomly because of school.**

 **Aww, Denial!Kageyama is my favorite :3**

* * *

 _Oh, shit. This can't be happening to me._

Kageyama banged his head on the nearest table, causing Hinata and the other people inside the building to stare at him weirdly. "Um..are you okay?", the ball of sunshine asked, reaching his hand out but was stopped when Kageyama grabbed his wrist. "Don't.", he plainly said with a deadly glint in his eyes.

Chills ran down Hinata's spine as Kageyama glared at him, he was left frozen in place as said raven boy stormed out of the café.

Whispers and murmuring rang in Hinata's ears, his eyes softening at sight of the slowly closing door. _I should thank him but maybe some other time..._ , he thought. He did, without a doubt, think that they wouldn't meet again after all that. If they did, there is a high possibility that it would be at an inconvenient time and place. He shook his head, fading away his thoughts as he went back to work, the others went back to their own businesses as well.

Kageyama, on the other hand, was running away, literally. He had already bumped into so many people, he didn't look up to them nor did he apologize, he just really wants to go home and rest. Maybe get rid of some thoughts as well.

 _Holy crap, why am I so stupid. I'm not in some sort of manga for something like_ that _to happen!_

Soon after Kageyama had gone through the whole block and into his apartment, he plopped himself down on the carpeted floor, letting all the warmth sink in. Actually, he didn't like this kind of heat, but it wasn't worth anything to stand up and do something now.

He mustered up all the energy he could and got up, grabbed the AC remote, and turned it on. Now the cold air from the AC passed through him, causing slight shivers to run down his spine.

Setting down the remote on the nearest table, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a milk carton from the fridge (he just really loves milk.)

It didn't take long for him to finish up the whole carton as he successfully threw it into the trashcan.

He leant against the soft cushion of the sofa and let all his worries fade away from his mind. That was, until a mental image of that annoying (lovable) shorty flashed in his mind, not a single detail missed from that bright smile he always had. Kageyama literally had to slap himself with both hands, though it wasn't enough, the image was still there.

Kageyama was not the type to get over people who annoys him the most that easily, especially not this one. Hinata had this sort of...impact in Kageyama. Either it was just him or the boy- er, man really was too much for him to handle.

For starters, Kageyama is _not_ a romantic kind of person, he's cold, mean, and no more no less. Not that he doesn't have a heart though.

He refused to believe that annoying dumbass would ever make such an impact to his heart.

This was definitely Kageyama's first time to feel such a foreign emotion.

The next day, his heart chose to curse him and ordered his body to move at it's own will. Right then, in front of his apartment, was him holding his keys on one hand and a bouquet of sunflowers on the other. If he was to be asked, he would say that this was merely some sort of apology for glaring yesterday, but sunflowers? Kageyama mostly bought them for it reminded him of Hinata the most, without a doubt. It was bright like him, it was sunny like him,

 _It's also beautiful like him-_

 _...!?_

 _Oh hell no._ That did it, Kageyama gritted his teeth and stomped his way to the stairs and into the busy streets. He slowly walked his way down towards the direction of the café and once the door came near every step he made, he felt himself shake. His nervousness overtaking him.

 _Why am I doing this?_ , why indeed.

 _What is my purpose? Is it because I feel guilty for making him feel bad, that I glared at him?_ , none of his mental questions were answered, let alone voiced.

Kageyama stopped his train of thoughts when he finally faced the wooden door, gripping the bouquet tightly in his hands. He looked like he was getting ready for a fight and that was the main reason people gave him weird looks. "This is no time to panic, it's now or never.", he muttered, a bit loud enough for the crowd near him to hear. They all then had curious looks but chose not to get involved.

He took in a huge chunk of air and let it all out as he went in. Passing by a few customers walking around, he went to the nearest employee. He tapped her by the shoulder and Kageyama swears he saw fear in her eyes. "Umm...is Hinata... _(what's his name again...sho-sh-)_ ah, Hinata Shouyou here?", he asked, wary about how he voiced it out. She soon calmed and looked around, spotting the said male cleaning a table by the window side, a suspicious black-haired male behind him. She pointed at their direction.

Kageyama didn't bother looking and instead asked her to give the bouquet to him anytime she can. "It would be a really big help.", he said. She smiled and accepted his request, indeed this man named Kageyama Tobio was just a big softie under all that grumpiness after all.

Though, when Kageyama thought everything was going well, when he was about to hand her the bouquet, he caught sight of Hinata backed into the glass window, not really in a dangerous situation, more like he was relaxing himself while talking to that suspicious man with the spiky hair.

His eyes soon widened and his heart clenched. The sight of Hinata smiling and giggling while a man (who isn't Kageyama) is caressing his soft-looking cheeks like it was the most natural thing to do. Hinata didn't even seem tensed up. Were they dating or something? _No no, can't be...Hinata didn't seem to have that guy around him the other days we met?_

Kageyama clicked his tongue, _This is nothing_ , he thought.

Then why did his chest tighten up?

When he first met this shorty named Hinata Shouyou, he thought he would normally just push the guy away. No, he was _sure_ he would have pushed him away if not for that crisis yesterday. And here he thought he could finally let out some of the stress of his "heart doing the ba-thmp thing." Kageyama has never loved anyone, never. As soon as he found out his heart chose this one and only ball of sunshine he, by pure coincidence, met that day to be his first love, he thought it would go well. Sadly, nothing ever goes well for him.

He was one second, one minute, one hour, one day too late. Hinata now has a boyfriend that is _not_ him, and he hated that fact. He hated it the most. He didn't know why and he chose not to say anything more, he knew if he did it would only shatter him more.

In spite of his manners, he angrily yelled "bullshit!" as threw down the bouquet, the girl employee shrieked, and was frozen into place. Kageyama then stormed out, stomping his way to his apartment once again. His first chance at love: failed.

The girl from the café soon mustered up some courage to straighten herself up and shake her head. She picked up the flowers and looked at it sadly. _Poor guy..._

She thought for a few more minutes before heading to where Hinata was.

"Hinata-kun! Someone came by and wanted to give you this, but he stormed out just now..."

Hinata was now taken aback, his friend who was still caressing his soft cheek stared at her as well. "Sunflowers? I bet this person thought that these reminded them of you so they instinctively bought it.", he said teasingly.

Hinata snorted but chose to slap his friend's arm either way. "Shut up, Kuroo.", he chuckled before continuing on. "Can you describe this guy for me, Fuji-san?", he turned to her.

"Ah, he looked really grumpy at first but his face instantly softened when he was asking if you were here. He has dark hair, a little bluish I think, and his eyes were midnight blue. He's pretty tall. I think he was the same guy who was here yesterday? The guy who saved you, I mean.", she answered. With that said, Hinata stared at the bouquet in his grip. _Stormed out? Sunflowers? Was this meant as an apology then?_

"Maybe this is for an apology...but why did he get angry?"

"Well, I don't quite know..but I think he saw you two and that was when he stormed out."

Kuroo stared down at his shorty friend, realization suddenly hitting him. "Maybe he thought we were dating and then got jealous? Pretty easy to tell he likes you, I mean, nobody would give sunflowers to someone to apologize. He could have just told you in person if he was going to do that."

Hinata looked at him in disbelief, "hah? The hell are you saying, he likes me? _Him_? Naw."

"I do say, you have quite the feelings for him too. You talked a lot about him yesterday, you know. You were spouting stuff about him being so good lookin-"

"Shut it, you! There's no way he likes me!"

"Those sunflowers say otherwise."

"Ugh. There's just no winning against you, is there?"

"Nope."

Hinata groaned another time before excusing himself to the staff room.

He sat down on one of the boxes in there and stared down at the bouquet again, spotting the card nobody noticed just now. It was stuck between the stems. He took it and read the contents, which he could barely read due to the poorly written words.

Hinata's eyes widened, Kuroo's words echoed in his mind, _'pretty easy to tell he likes you.'_

The words written on the card shot a mental arrow through his poor little heart, even though they were poorly written.

Ha, who knew that meeting the other day that happened by pure coincidence could lead to something like this.

Apparently, fate really loved Hinata.

* * *

 **Ehhhhh, this kinda ended up being really sucky...ugh. Sorry if it's really cheesy and all but my mind isn't working well right now and this is all I could write since I'm doing this little game with my cousin. Anyway, hope you liked it either way! It would make me really happy if you liked it even a little...I promise it'll be better in the next chapter onwards. Also, I picked Kuroo because why not. KuroHina is kinda my thing but I chose to make them just best friends here wherein Kuroo is that one best friend who loves to pinch, caress, and touch soft and puffy cheeks. I found their relationship cute if you put them together. Also don't worry, Kageyama won't** ** _really_** **fail at his first love~ he just really has an ill-tempered heart. And he gets easily jealous, lol. Sorry for any mistakes I made 'til the end~**

 **Thank you for reading till this point!**


End file.
